I Didn't Know
by Random Dice
Summary: "Jesus." Lisbon held her stomach, the spot where her pain was coming from. She grabbed her desk to support her self, the pain getting subsequently larger in a one to ten scale. She slightly doubled over, clutching the desk.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have never written a fanfiction for the couple of Jisbon, though I love the dynamics of the two. I came up with this story, because I'm a dork and I like watching TLC.

It may not fit the personalities of the characters, I really don't know how to write Jane and I'm winging it here. I think that Lisbon is pretty close, because any woman, her included, would be freaking out because this happened to them.

Thanks for reading this train wreck of a story. It's not my best, but I'm willing to try something new. Enjoy this. It might be a chapter fiction, but only if you guys want it to be, if not, it's a one-shot.

Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mentalist_. If I did Jane would be ready to get it on with Lisbon and Grace and Rigby would be at _least_ engaged.

I Did Not Know

Teresa Lisbon sat at her desk, trying to do much needed paper work to follow up a case they had just closed about a little boy accidentally killing his older sister. Lisbon rubbed her belly, a sting coming from it, slowly and in waves, like period cramps, but the pain had increased over time. It had worried her, but she needed to get the paper work done so she could go home and have some tea and maybe watch a movie.

She felt the sudden urge to use the bathroom. She jumped from her chair, acutely hearing it roll back and hit the cabinet behind her, and walked at a fast pace out of her office, into the bullpen and out again to the hall where the bathroom was located.

When she entered the small rectangular stall, she ripped her belt open, slid the pants to her ankles and quickly sat on the cold seat and was thankful that she made it in time. As she pulled her pants up, she noticed that the bowl water was a little red, and clear surprisingly. Lisbon furrowed her brows in confusion, but shook her head, and flushed the toilet.

After washing her hands, she went back to her office. She was about to sit when a sudden flash of pain hit her.

"Jesus." Lisbon held her stomach, the spot where her pain was coming from. She grabbed her desk to support her self, the pain getting subsequently larger in a one to ten scale. She slightly doubled over, clutching the desk so tight her knuckles turned white.

She needed to get to a hospital. As much as she hated to show weakness, this pain was to much to bare, worse than when her father beat her and her brothers, worse than when her mother died, worse than when she was sixteen and her brother crashed his car with all of them in it and she broke seven ribs, her left hand and leg and still managed to pull them out. For a second, the pain eased, enough to get her to the squad room.

Her three agents, Jane no where in sight, worked dutifully on their own papers, didn't notice her drag her self in there, until she tried to talk and the pain, a ten now, came and she collapsed on the floor. Their heads snapped in my her direction, Grace, the first out of her seat and next to her boss, trying to find out what was wrong.

"I need to get to the hospital," Lisbon whimpered, now gripping Grace's pale hand. Rigby ran to her side and picked his boss up like she weighed nothing to him and they all but ran to Grace's car.

"Stay here," Grace said. "We need someone to tell Jane and Boss' boss when they get off lunch. I can go with her; I'll call with any news." With that Grace jumped in her car, her tough-as-nails Boss curled up in her passenger seat, leaving Cho and Rigby behind.

When they got to the hospital, a nurse very quickly got them a bed in the ER, and started firing questions.

Things like family history, like the death of her mother to see if it was something genetic, to either or not she could be pregnant.

"No, I can't be. I'm on the pill." Lisbon cried, curling her fingers around the metal bed railings and not letting go.

"I'm going to get the doctor to run some tests, including a pregnancy test. We'll see what's going on, okay, Sweetie?" The red haired nurse patted her hand and scurried out of the room. When a doctor finally came in, Lisbon was sweat covered and curled on the uncomfortable hospital bed, Grace using a paper towel to wipe the beads of sweat from her Boss' forehead.

"Well?"

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." The young man said, a grin on his face, happy that he got to say this to her. Lisbon's face contorted in pain, morphed into horror.

"We're bringing in an ultrasound to check the baby out now." As the words left his mouth, a nurse rolled in the contraption. They managed to uncurl her, and get the cool gel on her tummy.

He moved the wand over her belly, his eyes widened in shock.

"Miss-"

"Agent." Lisbon corrected.

"Agent," The doctor amended. "I need to you to get in a gown, I need to check vaginally." Grace blushed at the thought of her Boss getting that. They all left the room so she could change. Grace, Dr. Trent, and Nurse Haley came back in when Lisbon said it was clear.

Dr. Trent put her feet up and, since he was an OBGYN in training, he checked something, though it made Lisbon a little uncomfortable.

"Agent, you're fully dilated and crowning." Lisbon shot up, and Grace almost fainted.

"What?!"

"The pains you were feeling were contractions."

"I'm not ready to have a baby! I don't have anything for it."

"I'm going to ask you to push. The baby is coming right now," He put his hands on her knees, "Agent, I need you to push, the baby needs to come out. On the count of three, okay? One, two, thr-"

"Wait, I need Van Pelt to call Jane." Grace nearly fell out of her chair. "He's the father, just get him here. Once she calls him, I'll push." Grace quickly pulled out her cell and hit the four on her phone for speed dial.

"_Hello?_"

"Jane! I need you to get to the hospital."

"_Why, what's wrong?_"

"It's the Boss, she-" He hung up before she could finish. Grace looked at Lisbon.

"He's on his way." _She hoped_. The doctor told her to push and her screams filled the room.

_**-*-*-*-**_

Patrick Jane ran down the halls of the hospital, after asking the nurse at the desk where Teresa Lisbon was. He ran into the room where the nurse said she'd be and was shocked.

There lay Lisbon, agent almighty, with Grace Van Pelt right next to her, with a baby in her arms. The baby was cooing at Lisbon, was looked absolutely exhausted, sweat was still evident on her face and neck, but it was drying up. The baby looked newly born, something that freaked Jane out. Lisbon didn't look pregnant when she came into work today.

Lisbon looked up from her baby, and when she saw him, used her finger to motion him closer. Jane stumbled into the room, barely staying upright. Grace left the three alone to go and call Rigby and Cho.

"Patrick, meet your son. Baby, this is Daddy." Lisbon was smiling ever so brightly. They had been sleeping together, mostly after a rough case, but it was a thing they kept secret.

"But how?" Lisbon chuckled.

"If you don't know how, than I'm a little worried." Jane stuck his tongue out slightly at her.

"You know what I mean. You didn't look pregnant this morning when I saw you." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know I was pregnant until I had to push because I was crowning." Jane laughed. After talking a few things out, Jane took his son from his mother.

"So, what are we going to name the little guy?"

"William is a nice name. We can call him Will."

"Okay, William Scott Lisbon Jane?"

"No." Jane's face fell.

"What?" Thinking she didn't like his name attached, he was naturally upset.

"I said no. His name is William Scott Jane." A smile stretched across her face and his.

"Welcome to the world little Will Jane. Welcome to the world. Mommie and I will protect you the best we can, okay? And don't get to mad at us, we're only doing what's right."

The End?

A/N: All done, did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am going to do both, if you reviewed, you know what I mean…Enjoy the second part to this three part fiction, and I hope you enjoy it, it's kinda bad, because I'm not use to writing sex scenes, but it will go up to a point, and not show the entire thing…

I hope you like this, T rated to M rated chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Mentalist_…

I Did Not Know

Who knew that when he asked to eat with her, because he didn't feel like going to his house after this case, that they would end up in this position. It was his fault, really. She said she'd do the dishes after cooking them some dinner, but he had to be a gentleman and say he'd do it. They argued a little trying to get the last plate on the coffee table, when he tugged a little to hard, making her lose her balance and fall into him, knocking him over, her self on top of him.

Who knew that their faces where so close that their breaths mingled together.

Who knew that her hair would fall, making a curtain around their heads, giving him the confidence to kiss her, thinking her beautiful, thick, glossy almost black hair would prevent his dead wife and child to see him kissing another woman.

Who knew she would respond eagerly, gripping his vest to get them closer.

Who knew that when he took the bottom of her Mickey Mouse shirt that her brother got her at Disneyland over her head that she wasn't wearing a bra or that when she ripped his shirt and vest off that the buttons would go pinging on the floor and on the forgotten broken dish.

Who knew how he knew which door held her bedroom, all of her personal things there, when he picked her up and ran up the small staircase that lead to up to her smaller upstairs loft looking area.

Who knew that they would be worse than two horny teenagers when their parents weren't there when getting to her bed.

He dropped her down, and then climbed on top of her, immediately his mouth sought out her breasts. He latched onto one nipple and flicked it with his tongue, trying to gage her reaction. She arched against him.

He moved his hand up from her belly to her other breast, not wanting it to feel neglected. He twisted pinched, and rubbing his fingers over it. He switched, giving the same treatment to the other, trying to make it as taunt and perky as the other.

She moaned involuntary.

"You're trying to torture me, aren't you?" She breathed her question, glaring at him with lust filled eyes. He smirked into her chest, his slight stubble rubbing her skin adding to her pleasure meter. He left her now fully erect nipples to move down her stomach. He kissed her, softly, trying to extend this.

He went for her pants, unlatching the metal button from the jean loop. Pulling her denim down, he kissed each new exposed piece of flesh, once at her feet, he went back up, than down again as he hooked her panties around his fingers. This time when he went back up, he stood and looked her over, seeing her naked right in front of him was better than any fantasy he could have ever created.

She blushed under his intense heated gaze. She went to cover her self, but he stopped her.

"No, don't. I want to see you, Teresa." His use of her first name had sent shivers down her spine, and she was sure he knew it, by the smirk on his face. She slowly sat up.

She reached for his pants and quickly yanked them down, completely by passing the button and zipper process. He looked at her amazed.

"You're wearing too much clothes." She told him simply, knowing that didn't answer his question.

"Did you just pants me?" Amusement was evident in his voice. "Without ruining the pants?"

"I use to do it to my brothers all the time, but soon realize that in breaking their pants, I also had to fix them, so I perfected my pants-ing method." Without much force, she got him down and she was straddling his hips. He tried to look at her face, but with her chest so close.

He's hands, having minds of their own, moved to them, tweaking them again. Thwacking his hands away, she bent her head down kissing his neck. He shut his eyes. She found his spot. No ones ever found his spot, not even his wife, but this woman, this dark pixie found it in one kiss to his throat.

Seeing his reaction, feeling it to as well as hearing a groan from within him, she knew she had him. Her tongue darted out, poking and licking his pleasure spot, all the while her hands moved up into his hair, his golden curls in between her fingers. His hands shot out and grabbed her face. Holding it in his callused hands, he brought her down to kiss those pouty lips of hers.

"Goddamn woman." He moaned, a sound she would forever keep in a file in her brain marked Patrick Jane. He used his tongue to open her mouth, so he could take a taste of her, but was met with hers. Their tongues danced fast at first, but soon slowed down to enjoy the feeling of the others soft mouths.

When they pulled apart for much needed oxygen, both panting, they looked at each other, silently asking if this is really what they wanted to do.

"I'm ready if you are." She whispered. His blue eyes flickered back and forth between her green eyes.

"Ready." He whispered, before catching her mouth once more.

TBC…

A/N: One more chapter and it is over! Yay, I'm a little happy with the way this one turned out. I went a little out of my comfort zone, but not to much for you guys to notice, right?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the conclusion to my 'I did not know' story. This might be a little short, but hey, you all wanted an ending and I'm finally getting to it, have fun reading this you crazy kids!

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mentalist_…

I Did Not Know

"Patrick, we can't do this." Teresa tried half heartedly to push Patrick Jane off of her, but his lip attack to her neck was too much, even for the great Teresa Lisbon-Jane. His hands slithered up under her shirt and to the clasps of her bra.

"And why is that Teresa?" Patrick asked his wife, kissed down to her heaving chest.

"Because," she breathed trying to stay focused. "Will or Lilly could walk in at any minute." Patrick shook his head.

"Not going to happen. Will always knocks."

"And Lilly?" Patrick pulled up at the mention of his daughter. Lilly, a tiny Teresa, had no concept of doors or privacy. With a sigh, Patrick rolled off Teresa. She stood, fixed her self up and kissed his check.

"Rain check?" Patrick grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her belly when her shirt rode up.

"Depends, when can I cash that rain check in?" Teresa ran her fingers through his blonde curls and kissed his forehead.

"Whenever, as long as it's in an appropriate place." Moving away from him, she walked out the door of their bedroom before he could rope her in again. Once in the kitchen she saw her son, now eight. He had grown to look so much like his father, blonde hair that waved like his mother, blue eyes that made you nervous, yet excited at the same time. He was protective of Teresa and his sister Lilly.

"Hey Mom, what's for dinner?" Teresa opened the fridge door and pulled out the carton of eggs and a packet of bacon.

"Bacon and eggs." He nodded.

"Awesome. Need any help?" Always one to offer, Will had become a Mamma's boy.

"No, its okay. Go watch some TV in the den." Will bobbed his head and left the room to watch re-runs of _Tom and Jerry_.

"Mommie." Teresa looked down and saw her three year old.

"Hey there Lilly." Teresa said to her youngest as she crouched down. The dark haired child wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Love you." Lilly was known to randomly tell people she loved them, but it never stopped Teresa from feeling better when she heard it.

"I love you too Snuggle Bug." Teresa picked her up. "Are you hungry?" Lilly nodded her head excitedly.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Teresa laughed and kissed both her daughter's cheeks.

"There are my two favorite girls!" Patrick swept into the room and took Lilly from his wife. He began tickling her small belly while his wife turned away to start their breakfast.

"Hey, what about me? I don't get to join this little family pow-wow?" Will came into the kitchen, carrying the remote as if someone was going to take it from him.

"Oh, you want to be tickled to kid? Okay, c'mere." Patrick chased his son around their house as Teresa broke an egg in the pan to make scrambled eggs.

A normal Saturday for the Jane family.

The End


End file.
